Я могу все объяснить
by Muttsurini-kun
Summary: Все чего хотел Изая - это управлять обычным баром. В итоге у него работают: безбашенный бармен, необщительный повар и горничная-трансвестит... Перевод фанфика "I Can Explain Everything" великолепной Shitsuren69


Это все началось за обеденным столом, когда одна "счастливая семейная пара" наслаждалась домашней едой.

"Намие-сан, а что ты скажешь о том, чтобы готовить в моем баре?"

Далее шла короткая пауза, пока Намие – та, что приготовила обед - пыталась понять, что только что сказал этот ухмыляющийся придурок. Она нахмурилась и медленно прожевала рис. "Изая-сан, у тебя же нет бара".

Изая - ухмыляющийся придурок - ухмыльнулся шире. "Это ненадолго!"

Намие посмотрела на Изаю своим вечно холодным взглядом. Нет ни одного признака отступления. Нет ни одного признака, что это была игра. Намие выругалась про себя. Он был серьезен. Зная этого человека, можно предположить, что, скорее всего, он забрал чей-нибудь бар с помощью шантажа.

"Заполучи сначала бармена, тогда и поговорим", - сказала Намие. И остановилась, когда Изаина ухмылка стала... как бы... еще шире. Снова выругавшись про себя, она взяла палочками еще риса. Наверняка у него уже есть бармен.

"Отлично! - громко заявил Изая. - Запомни, ты пообещала!"

Прямо сейчас Намие захотелось по-детски высунуть язык и прокричать: "Ничегошеньки я не обещала!" Тем не менее, Намие была достойной женщиной. Она просто еще раз взглянула на Изаю и вернулась к своей еде. Но внутри ее раздирало беспокойство. Что же этот лыбящийся придурок задумал на этот раз?

* * *

С барменом у Изаи все было решено еще даже до того, как он обратился к Намие. Ведь, в конце концов, кто вспоминается прежде всего при фразе "бармен из Икебукуро"? Правильно. Изая имел в виду одного и единственного...

Хейваджиму Шизуо.

Почему человеку хотелось нанять кого-то, кто пытался убить его начиная с момента первой встречи в старшей школе, остается загадкой даже для самой авторши. Может быть, Изае было скучно. Или, может, ему хотелось поиздеваться над его старым знакомым. Или, может, он решил, что это отличный способ контролировать бармена. А, может быть, Карисава была права, и эти двое просто безумно влюблены друг в друга. Независимо от причины, Изае нужен был только этот бармен и никто другой.

И он знал отличный способ заполучить его.

* * *

Шизуо с недоверием уставился на Тома.

"Что?" - переспросил он, испугавшись, что у него что-то не так со слухом. Конечно же, этот страх заставил его глаза сузиться в гневе и вены вздуться.

Том потер шею, явственно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. "Это... видишь ли..." - начал он. Затем нервно рассмеялся. Как сказать такое Шизуо, не выведя его из себя? Том сглотнул. Придется выкручиваться.

"Ты уволен".

Шизуо сморгнул.

"О... я так и думал, что ты сказал это", - высказал он немного радостно, убедившись, что со слухом у него все в порядке. Но затем его мозг осознал то, что имел в виду Том.

"Подожди. Почему это я уволен?"

Том вздохнул.

"Шизуо... ты... Когда ты в последний раз вышел из себя, того парня госпитализировали на шесть месяцев. И хотя я благодарен за то, что из-за тебя люди быстрее выплачивают долги, если кто-то из должников умрет... ну... это совершенно никак не поможет делу".

"Но я же не убиваю их!"

"Твоя правда, - сказал Том. - Но если они попадают в больницу, это также ничем не помогает делу".

Шизуо нахмурился.

"Тогда почему ты сказал об этом только сейчас?"

"Ну... со всеми этими денежными проблемами и прочим... Мы просто не можем позволить себе потерять больше клиентов".

В такой ситуации нормальный человек упал бы на колени и умолял о втором шансе. Но Шизуо не был нормальным человеком. Он тихо вздохнул, заставив появиться струю сигаретного дыма. Затем он повернулся и ушел, не сказав ни слова. Потому что Шизуо понял, что пытался сказать Том, хоть он и не произносил этого вслух.

Том больше не мог продолжать платить своему бесполезному партнеру.

Конечно, если бы Шизуо задумался над этим более тщательно, он бы понял, что Том – бесполезному или нет – все равно бы упорно продолжал платить ему. Он бы понял, что Том никогда бы не уволил его по такой простой причине. Он бы понял, что за всем этим стоит еще кто-то. И этот кто-то - который, кстати, вовсе не собирается скрываться - прямо сейчас наблюдал за всем с безопасного расстояния через бинокль.

Кто-то улыбнулся.

"Все идет по плану".

* * *

Нормальный человек воспринимает встречу с Шизуо как ужасное событие. Нормальный человек убежал бы, если увидел мужчину в костюме бармена на своем пути. Если честно, то человек убежал бы с дикими криками, заметив темные тучи, клубящиеся у Шизуо над головой. Например такие, какие висели над ним сейчас.

К несчастью для Шизуо, Изая не был нормальным человеком.

"Шизу-чан!" - пропел Изая, появляясь перед мужчиной в солнечных очках.

Приветствием ему был ближайший дорожный знак. И он летел прямо в Изаю. Сейчас, если бы Изая не был мастером паркура, он должен был быть в ужасе. Тем не менее, Изая - мастер паркура. Он не боится всяких там дорожных знаков, летящих в него. Изая с легкостью увернулся.

"Иииизззззаааааяяяяя-кккккуууууннннн! - прорычал Шизуо. - Разве я не говорил тебе держаться подальше от Икебукуро?"

И затем он выдернул фонарный столб. Информатор пожал плечами.

"Должно быть, я прослушал эту часть."

Шизуо замахнулся столбом. Изая снова с легкостью увернулся от удара.

"Эй, Шизу-чан, это правда, что тебя уволили?"

Фонарный столб просвистел совсем рядом с головой Изаи. Ухмылка информатора потухла. А в этот раз было близко. Шизу-чан, должно быть, действительно выведен из себя! От этой мысли Изаина улыбка вернулась.

"Знаешь..."

Столб почти задел его левое ухо.

"У меня есть открытая вакансия для бармена".

Фонарный столб замер. Изая снова ухмылялся. Я победил!

"Что скажешь, Шизуо?"

Мужчина кинул в Изаю фонарный столб, перед тем как обернуться и уйти. Ухмылка Изаи пропала. Я просчитался?

"Эй, Шизу-чан! Ты ведь знаешь, что никто больше не наймет тебя, правильно?"

Да, Шизуо знал. Тем не менее, он скорее умрет бездомным, чем будет работать на Изаю.

"Зарплата просто отличная!"

Но, если подумать, Шизуо мог немного проигнорировать свою гордость. Ну, совсем немножечко.

* * *

Намие с недоверием уставилась на бармена. Бармен посмотрел на нее. Когда ее разум наконец-то вернулся из маленького путешествия в спальню Сейджи, ее губы смогли окончательно сформировать слова.

"Хейваджима Шизуо... сан?"

Бармен хмыкнул.

Намие медленно отвела взгляд, только для того чтобы встретиться им с широко улыбающейся физиономией Изаи. Намие вздохнула.

"Ладно. Ты выиграл. Я буду твоим поваром".

* * *

Бар, который Изая несомненно получил при помощи шантажа, был приличных размеров. В помещении находились десять столиков, барная стойка возле стены с шестью высокими стульями и две двери. Одна дверь вела на кухню, где должна была работать Намие, а другая вела в подсобку. Другими словами, все не так уж и плохо.

А вот люди, которые должны были здесь работать, действительно беспокоили Намие. Во-первых, сумасшедший владелец, который, скорее всего, не будет делать ничего, кроме как наблюдать за посетителями, что вероятнее всего приведет бар к банкротству. Далее у нас идет нелюдимый повар. Слава Богу, ей не придется делать многого - только готовить. Ей не придется вести дела с раздражающими клиентами. Это - работа бармена. Кстати о бармене...

Намие посмотрела на Шизуо, протирающего бокал для вина. На данный момент мужчина выглядел мирно. Но если Изая заговорит, Шизуо обязательно кинет винный бокал во владельца. Тогда владелец увернется от удара и начнет с хихиканьем отчитывать своего работника: "Шизуо! Этот бокал стоил $87! Это вычтется из твоей зарплаты!" Затем бармен схватится за барную стойку, раскачивая ее от гнева и обиды. И это, конечно, заставит владельца рассмеяться и прощебетать: "Шизуо! А цена этой стойки $3980!"

Можно сказать, что бармен был уже научен опытом.

И пока Намие наблюдала за мирной сценой, предстающей перед ней сейчас, она не могла не волноваться за дела бара. Благодаря двум красавцам-парням они могли бы привлечь немало женщин. Но, поскольку Намие все время будет на кухне, у них не будет возможности заманивать сюда мужчин, просаживающих бо́льшую часть денег в барах. И это при условии, что Шизуо с Изаей не поломают барную стойку, что обязательно распугает всех тех немногих посетителей, которых они привлекут. Другими словами, они нуждались в том, чтобы в этом баре работал кто-нибудь нормальный.

Когда она высказала эту проблему Изае, этот придурок только улыбнулся.

"Ах, здесь у меня тоже все схвачено".

* * *

Изая обдумывал это очень тщательно.

Кто же должен был привлечь мужчин в его бар? (Этот пункт был не единственным из перечисленных Намие проблем, но самым важным.) Что ж... тут есть Селти, но он сомневался, что она могла ходить без ее шлема. В смысле, носить мотоциклетный шлем, работая в баре? Это было бы просто грубо. И это не считая того, какой хаос случится, если она этот шлем снимет. К тому же у нее есть ревнивый бойфренд, с которым Изае пришлось бы разбираться. Селти, на свое счастье, несла с собой слишком много.

Далее у нас имеется Карисава... Изая покачал головой. Нет. Просто нет.

Теперь осталась лишь одна кандидатка, правильно? Я имею в виду... Конечно, она немного молода для работы, но у нее отличная фигура. Давайте посмотрим: очки, миловидность и - что важнее всего - большущая грудь.

Изая улыбнулся. Идеально!

* * *

Но были две проблемки, кружившие вокруг Сонохары Анри. И если Изая захотел взять ее на работу, ему нужно было быть креативным. С Кидой разобраться довольно легко. Все что нужно, это дать Саки два билета на самолет до Окинавы, и о парочке влюбленных голубков можно забыть. Но проблемой все еще был Рюгамине Микадо. Этого мальчишку просто невозможно предсказать.

И это, думал он, являлось причиной тому, что Микадо стоял перед столом Изаи, уперев левую руку в бок, а правую положив на столешницу. Этой самой рукой было прижато приглашение на работу в бар Изаи. То самое приглашение, что тем утром он передал в руки Анри.

"Изая-сан, - проговорил сквозь стиснутые зубы обычно спокойный мальчик. - Скажите мне, пожалуйста, почему Вы дали это Сонохаре-сан, которая, между прочим, еще несовершеннолетняя для работы в баре?"

Информатор улыбнулся, стараясь не показывать своего раздражения.

"Да ну? Надо же, она выглядит старше своих лет".

Микадо не был уверен, точно ли Изая не знал настоящего возраста Анри. И это недоверие отразилось на его лице. Но вместо того, чтобы закатить сцену с обвинениями, он лишь тяжело вздохнул.

"Изая-сан, Вас ведь могут арестовать за такое".

"Я так тронут. Ты беспокоился обо мне", - проворковал Изая, искажая значение слов Микадо. Он понимал, что подросток пытался запугать его. Но невозможно угрожать Изае и уйти безнаказанным. Даже у лидера Долларов нет такой привилегии.

Микадо потер свои виски.

"Почему, кстати, Сонохара-сан? Разве у Вас не имеется целой кучи поклонниц?"

"Ах, но только Анри-чан имеет идеальную фигурку", - гордо высказался Изая.

Микадо простонал в ответ.

"Изая-сан! И Вы туда же! - мальчик воздел руки к небесам. - Неужели это единственное, о чем все только и могут думать теперь?"

И когда Микадо начал расхаживать по комнате, Изая заметил кое-что странное. Мальчишка ходил словно по прямой линии. И Изае сейчас совсем не хотелось шутить над этим. Ведь это открытие означало все. Потому что оно заставило Изаю присмотреться к мальчику внимательнее, чем обычно. Микадо был тощий. Также у него была весьма бледная кожа. Но с этим ничего не поделаешь. Он был подростком без какого-либо намека на атлетическое телосложение. Движения его рук были весьма грациозными. Можно сказать, почти танцевальными. Пальцы у Микадо были длинными и изящными. И Изая не удивился бы, если увидел, что он пьет чай, оттопырив мизинец. А дальше шла, несомненно, лучшая часть в этом мальчике...

У него были самые невинно-распахнутые глаза из всех, что Изае когда-либо приходилось видеть среди подростков.

Изая улыбнулся, в его голове сформировался новый план. Он помахал рукой, привлекая внимание мальчика.

"Как насчет такого? Я забуду о приглашении Анри-чан в мой бар, если ты выполнишь для меня одну услугу".

Микадо стало не по себе, но в то же время любопытно. Что может понадобиться лучшему информатору в Японии(если не во всем мире) от него? Ну, есть только один способ это выяснить...

"Какую услугу?"

"Работай на меня вместо нее".

* * *

"Я вернулся!" - пропел Изая, пинком открыв дверь бара.

Шизуо дернулся, но не схватил ближайшую вещь, чтобы кинуть в Изаю. Вместо этого он так посмотрел на него, словно хотел убить одним только взглядом. Оказалось, что бармен наконец-то выучил урок о раскидывании барного имущества. Намие спокойно подняла взгляд от книги, которую она читала. Книгу она не отложила, опасаясь, что Изая может выкинуть что-нибудь, требующее немедленного бегства. Теперь двое работников терпеливо ждали, когда информатор объявит какую-нибудь фигню, которую он собирался объявить, и они смогут вернуться каждый к своим делам.

"Я привел с собой нашу новую официантку!"

И Шизуо, и Намие просто окаменели. Изая ведь несерьезно, правда? Они оба уставились на спутника Изаи в чистом шоке и ужасе.

"Подождите-ка! Что Вы имели в виду под 'официанткой'?" - воскликнул потрясенный Микадо.

"Я ведь уже говорил тебе, не так ли? Ты - замена Анри-чан!"

"Н-н-но! Я ведь ПАРЕНЬ!"

"Это можно легко исправить!"

Микадо действительно не понравилось то, как Изая улыбнулся ему. И не то, чтобы ему нравилось, как Изая достал свой нож. Бедный мальчик побледнел от мыслей о том, что информатор собирается делать. _Он ведь не собирается использовать этот нож на мне... так ведь?_

Изая, как всегда ухмыляясь, нырнул в подсобку, с легкостью вернув нож в карман. Затем резко появился оттуда с коробкой в руках. Он протянул ее Микадо. Подросток неохотно взял коробку, открыл ее и нахмурился, не понимая, что лежит внутри. Сунув руку в коробку, он вытащил оттуда... черные чулки? Мальчик отложил их в сторону. Изая наклонился ближе, взволнованный, как ребенок на Рождество. Затем Микадо вытащил...

Наряд горничной.

"Что за- ?" - одновременно воскликнули два голоса. Намие только покачала головой и вернулась к чтению ее книги.

"Скорее всего, размер не подойдет тебе идеально, - признался Изая. - Видишь ли, я ведь это для Анри-чан брал".

Микадо собирался спросить Изаю, откуда он узнал ее размеры. Но вовремя остановился. Он не хотел этого знать. Вообще не хотел. Вместо этого он повернулся к Изае с жалостливым выражением в глазах.

"Вы ведь не собираетесь заставить меня носить это, правда?"

Изая лишь улыбнулся и указал на подсобку.

Проклиная свое существование и влюбленность в Анри, Микадо ушел в подсобку вместе с нарядом горничной.

* * *

Спустя пять минут после того, как Микадо зашел в подсобку, из комнаты донесся громкий звук чего-то разбившегося. Затем - звук сильного удара. Потом послышалось, как будто кто-то бился об стену... несколько раз.

Намие нахмурилась. Этот тупой пацан мешал ее чтению. Только двум людям такое позволительно. Одним из них был ее любимый братик, а другим - этот придурок, который платит ей большие деньги. И случайный школьник, который вмешался в ее планы, не должен был еще и отрывать ее от чтения. Она посмотрела в сторону подсобки, вздохнула и вернулась к своей книге. Ей нужно перетерпеть это. Изая платит ей большие деньги за такое... большие деньги...

Шизуо тоже начинал раздражаться. Насколько же трудно одеть костюм горничной? Звуки насилия, доносившиеся из подсобки, были вовсе необязательны. Неудивительно, что этот мелкий крутился вокруг того пацаненка, Киды. Они оба раздражают. Тупые детишки...

Дверь подсобки со скрипом открылась. Троица уставилась на дверь, но в проеме никого не было. Все помещение погрузилось в пугающую тишину. Трое людей переглянулись, а потом внимательно уставились наподсобку. Теперь, приглядевшись, они смогли увидеть остатки разбитых очков и...

Это что - рука выглядывает из подсобки..?

Шизуо побледнел и изменил свое мнение насчет нарядов горничных. Они опасны. Они даже смертоносней чем он сам в плохой день.

"Ми... Микадо-кун?" - спросил Изая, также выглядя слегка шокированным. Мальчик ведь не мог умереть, правда? Разве может кто-нибудь убить себя, пытаясь одеть костюм горничной..? Изая задумчиво потер свой подбородок. Хм... может быть стоит заставить Шизуо одеть такое...

Намие сверлила взглядом руки. Чертов пацан, вечно рушит мою работу и заставляет волноваться!

Рука медленно исчезла из проема двери. Можно было расслышать тихое хныканье. Затем рука медленно вернулась, чтобы ухватиться за косяк. И также медленно появился Микадо. Сказать, что Микадо надел костюм горничной, не означало соврать. Тем не менее, сказать, что Микадо надел его правильно, было бы ложью. Часть ремешков от рукава опутало голову Микадо, в результате чего остальная часть одежды соответственно перекосилась. Одно плечо было совершенно голым и... мини юбка совершенно не скрывала его ярко-голубые боксеры. Каким-то образом часть кружевных рюшечек от наряда спутали ноги Микадо, заставив его сидеть в позе русалочки.

Подросток посмотрел на троицу глазами, полными слез.

"Пожалуйста, - попросил он. - Могу я просто не носить это?"

Потребовалось ровно три секунды, чтобы представшая глазам картина была осознана умами трех человек. Затем они все отреагировали соответственно. Изая тыкал в мальчика пальцем и истерически ржал. Шизуо сильно покраснел и отвернулся. И если бы Микадо не знал лучше, он сказал бы, что Шизуо по какой-то причине схватился за свой нос. А Намие..?

Она взвилась.

"Парни!" - крикнула она, пронзая взглядом и Шизуо, и Изаю. Затем она повернулась к Микадо со злобой в глазах. - И ты!"

_А почему я в отдельной категории?_

Но Микадо не дали возможности высказать свои жалобы. Намие схватила его за шиворот и, похоже, вовсе не собиралась отпускать. Микадо сглотнул.

_Я знаю, что мне хотелось приключений, но это вовсе не то, что я имел в виду!_

* * *

К большому смущению Микадо, Намие легко кинула его на землю. Затем она встала над ним, глядя на него сверху вниз, как на какое-то жалкое насекомое. Микадо побледнел.

_Что ей нужно от меня..?_

"Раздевайся".

Микадо замер. Он все правильно расслышал?

"Эм... Извините?"

"Я сказала - раздевайся".

Снаружи подсобки Шизуо и Изая могли расслышать крики Микадо. Изая хихикнул. "Если бы я только мог заснять это!" Все, что мог сделать Шизуо, пока он пытался решить маленькую проблему с носовым кровотечением, это мысленно содрогнуться. Какая страшная женщина.

* * *

Когда Микадо в следующий раз вышел из подсобки, наряд горничной был надет на нем правильно. В его образе была пара недочетов, но все равно - даже Шизуо не мог не приподнять брови в знак одобрения. Намие стояла рядом с краснеющей горничной и имела самый самодовольный вид с тех пор, как она стала работать на информатора. Изая постучал по подбородку. Интересненько... вот, значит, какое у нее хобби...

Микадо шмыгнул носом.

"Почему... я должен носить это..?"

"Не беспокойся, Микадо-кун! - пропел Изая. - Этот наряд еще не закончен!"

Несчастный лидер Долларов уставился на Изаю так, словно тот объявил, что он - настоящий Санта Клаус. В этот момент он был настолько бледен, что даже Шизуо стало неспокойно за мелкого. Но затем он решил, что лучше уж пацан, чем он. К тому же, мальчик выглядел не так уж и плохо... если проигнорировать то, как пусто смотрелось платье горничной в районе груди.

"Конечно не закончен, - сказала Намие. Она протянула руку. - Давай его сюда. Я одену это на него."

Изая надулся.

"Но я сам хотел сделать это!"

Намие покачала головой.

"Это священное таинство женщин. Мужчины не имеют права застегивать бюстгальтеры на ком-либо".

"Ах, это! Этим ты можешь заняться сама. Но есть тут еще одна забытая деталь... "

Здесь ухмыляющийся придурок зловеще ухмыльнулся. Микадо сглотнул. _Я - труп, так ведь? _Затем Изая потянулся в карман и вытащил...

Глаза Микадо расширились. _Вот черт, только не это!_

Шизуо посмотрел на это с мгновение и отвел взгляд, дико покраснев.

Намие хлопнула себя по лбу.

"Я должна была догадаться..." - мрачно пробормотала она.

Изая протянул предмет Микадо.

"Я надену это на тебя!" - пропел он, цепляя кошачьи уши на голову Микадо.

"Прям как я и думал! Идеально".

* * *

После короткого спора с Изаей, который Намие выиграла без особых усилий, она потащила Микадо обратно в чулан, вооружившись другой коробкой. Шизуо просто смотрел в сторону, совершенно игнорируя взгляды с мольбой о помощи, посылаемые Микадо в его сторону. Изая, тем временем, взял камеру и начал делать снимки. Все, о чем мог думать Микадо - это надеяться, что он никогда не разозлит Изаю, и тот не вздумает использовать эти фотографии для шантажа.

Только дверь подсобки захлопнулась за Намие, как она повернулась к Микадо с жуткой улыбкой на лице.

"Так как я не совсем уверена насчет твоего размера, давай просто мерить их на тебе... по одному..."

Микадо мог только смотреть на то, как Намие начала вытаскивать... лифчики разных размеров из коробки. Подросток про себя просто ревел в три ручья. Но его участь была предрешена с той минуты, как он осознал, что втюрился в Анри.

"Чем бы ты хотел их заполнить? Ватой или тканью?"

Микадо проклял того, кто бы ни был виноват в том, что он влюбился.

* * *

"Мы закончили", - объявила Намие своим обычным скучающим голосом, возвращаясь в бар. Она тащила за собой кого-то так же небрежно, как женщины обычно тащат пакеты по улицам.

Шизуо, увидев такое, сделал себе еще одну пометку не злить эту женщину. Изая, тем не менее, ухмыльнулся своей обычной ухмылкой и приготовил камеру.

"Я готов!" - пропел он.

И прекрасная девушка вышла наружу из подсобки. К разочарованию Изаи, ее грудь была не таких размеров как у Анри, но она все равно была довольно большой, что он посчитал достаточным. Волосы девушки имели необычный рыжий оттенок, но это только делало ее более привлекательной. Они немного вились, обрамляя ее милое личико, и струились до самых колен. А какое личико! Двое мужчин в комнате задавались вопросом, что же там заняло так много времени. Но теперь они знали ответ. Намие прихватила с собой в подсобку косметичку. Голубые глаза малышки были выделены с помощью светло-голубых теней. А ее губки были блестящими и накрашенными. В сочетании с кошачьими ушками и платьем горничной, уже виденными в прошлый раз, эта девушка выглядела прямо как горничная из неко-кафе!

Если здесь и была проблема, так это то, что девочка вцепилась в край мини-юбки от наряда, словно пытаясь заставить ее стать чуть длиннее. Изая хихикнул своим мыслям.

"Оставь все как есть Микадо-чан, - сказал он. - Это должно привлечь больше людей".

Юная девушка, которая оказалась Микадо, в ужасе посмотрела на Изаю. Но мужчина был слишком занят в своем собственном мирке съемкой фотографий, чтобы заметить что-либо. Тогда мальчик повернул лицо в сторону Намие в поисках помощи. Но она уже вернулась к чтению своей книги, и выглядела весьма довольной собой. Таким образом, Микадо больше не к кому было обратиться кроме как к Шизуо. Мальчик посмотрел на него.

"Шизуо-сан", - начал Микадо. Бармен замер и смотрел на Микадо в ответ, сомневаясь , должен он помогать или нет.

"Стой! - воскликнула Намие, захлопнув книгу. - Ты не можешь говорить своим обычным голосом! Ты теперь девушка. Твой голос слишком глубокий. Говори мягче. Так легче скрыть его".

Изая приподнял бровь.

"Выглядишь так, словно знаешь довольно много по этой теме, - сказал он с усмешкой. - Ах, это, должно быть, та книга, что ты сейчас читаешь. Что, хорошая книжка?"

Намие холодно взглянула на Изаю.

"То, что я читаю - не твое дело".

Мужчина просто пожал плечами. Затем он повернулся к Микадо.

"А, верно. Мы не можем звать тебя Микадо-чан теперь, не так ли? Хм... нам нужно дать тебе имя... Как насчет Мика-чан?"

Если бы у Намие был выбор, она бы кинула свою книгу в голову этого идиота. Но Намие была достойной женщиной.

"Назови ее так, и я отравлю всех посетителей", - прошипела она.

Изая пожал плечами.

"Думаю, старым ранам нужно время, чтобы затянуться... Тогда как насчет Рю-чан?"

"Это мужское имя", - проворчала Намие, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своей книге.

И тогда Хейваджима Шизуо сделал кое-что невероятное. Он отошел от ступора, во время которого он пялился на Микадо, и предложил: "Как насчет Руми?"

"Неплохое имечко" - сказал Изая.

Намие коротко кивнула:

"Лучше, чем варианты Изаи".

Затем все трое повернулись к Микадо.

"Ну?"

И как мальчик мог отказаться?

* * *

Время открытия бара стало медленно приближаться, и трое работников стали ощущать себя все более нервными. Изая исчез некоторое время назад, заявив, что собирается пригласить кое-каких посетителей. Теперь в баре было тихо, как в могиле. И это вовсе не помогало успокоить нарастающее волнение. Намие опять читала свою книгу, но часто отвлекалась. И, несмотря на ее отчужденное выражение лица, ее нога нетерпеливо притоптывала. Шизуо сидел на одном из барных стульев. Он был с зажженной сигаретой и иногда сердито попыхивал ею. Можно было увидеть, как у него гневно вздуваются вены. Самым же взволнованным из них был Микадо, которого звали Руми, когда он надевал платье горничной. Он ходил туда-сюда по бару, сминая и оттягивая вниз мини-юбку.

Затем наконец-то дверь бара открылась, и первый посетитель вошел внутрь. Намие быстро встала и отложила книгу в сторону. Она повернулась к посетителю - ее лицо было бесстрастно как обычно. Шизуо спрыгнул со стула и выпрямился. Когда он повернулся к посетителю, на его лице было написано раздражение. Теперь, работай в баре только эти двое, как и предполагала Намие, все клиенты разбежались бы. Если честно, первый посетитель уже был готов повернуть в другую сторону, когда его взгляд упал на третьего работника бара.

Перед ним стояла ачаровательная горничная с кошачьими ушками на голове , выглядевшая чуточку несовершеннолетней для бара.

Первый посетитель замер, уставившись на девушку. Микадо, зовущийся теперь 'девушкой', заставил себя улыбнуться.

"Здра... Здравствуйте, - сказал он голосом настолько мягким, что тот получился ненамного громче шепота. - Где бы Вы хотели сесть?"

Замерший посетитель медленно кивнул, смущая несчастного мальчика-одетого-как-девочка. Затем он сел за случайный столик. Не совсем понимая, что происходит, Микадо подошел к мужчине, чтобы выслушать заказ.

"Э... что бы Вы хотели сейчас?"

"Тебя", - сказал первыйпосетитель, растянув губы в развратной ухмылке. И несчастный Микадо просто примерз к месту.

Посетитель не увидел бутылку из под вина, летящую ему в голову. И дорогой сервиз, последовавший за ней, тоже. А когда посетитель упал со своего места с глубокой кровоточащей раной в голове, всем, о чем мог думать Микадо был тот пугающий взгляд, каким мужчина смотрел на него. Первый раз в его жизни несчастному мальчику так бесстыдно признался случайный человек, которого он впервые видел.

К несчастью для юноши, этот раз оказался вовсе не последним.

* * *

К удивлению Намие, бизнес бара просто процветал. Она вообще не могла найти в этом смысла. Какому бы здравомыслящему человеку захотелось тратить деньги в этом баре?

Во-первых, здесь имелся нелюдимый повар, которая почти не показывалась на люди. А те, кому хотелось сделать комплимент шеф-повару, просто игнорировались.

Далее здесь имелся сумасшедший владелец Изая. Ну... здесь и так все понятно.

Дальше у нас был Шизуо, выходивший из себя всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь пытался ущипнуть Руми за попу. Высказывание, что бар буквально пропитался кровью и разлитым вином, не было бы ложью. Высказывание, что у Шизуо появился гигантский долг перед Изаей, также не было бы ею. Теперь он не смог бы уйти с этой работы, даже если захотел. Не то чтобы ему особо и хотелось. Ведь ему не нужно было заказывать что-либо в баре, чтобы видеть Руми каждый день.

Кстати о Руми. Намие действительно не могла понять, что такого особенного было в этой 'девушке'. В смысле, все что делала Руми - это натянуто улыбалась, приветствовала посетителей и отправляла их в больницу, после того, как они оплачивали счет. Конечно, девочка не отправляла их больницу 'собственноручно'. Это было внеплановой работой Шизуо. Но именно 'она' всегда являлась причиной того, что Шизуо срывался на посетителей.

Например, как сейчас. Намие открыла дверь, ведущую из кухни в бар. Обычно она держала дверь закрытой (кому бы хотелось слышать весь этот шум вокруг Руми?), но Руми задерживалась дольше, чем требовалось для взятия заказа. Мягко говоря, Намие была в немного рассерженном состоянии, когда открывала дверь. Затем она увидела перед собой картину хаоса.

Невиновные посетители попрятались под столы, в то время как Шизуо и несколько тупых отморозков сошлись лоб в лоб. Руми пыталась их успокоить, но все 'ее' попытки были тщетны. В конце концов, ей было запрещено разговаривать иначе, кроме как шепотом. К тому же, что мог сделать хиленький ребенок против целой кучи бандюганского вида выродков и Шизуо?

Намие любовалась на эту сцену ровно одну минуту и двадцать семь секунд. Затем она решила захлопнуть дверь. «Аххх, - подумала она, когда шум из другого помещения утих. - Наконец то покой».

А если серьезно, Изае нужно сделать что-то насчет Руми. Судя по тому, как клиенты подкатывают к 'ней', осталось не так уж и много до того, как Микадо раскроют. Намие остановилась на мгновенье. А разве это не хорошо? Если его раскроют, все начнут насмехаться над ним. И это вызовет крайнее смущение, которое заставит Мальчика покинуть Икебукуро... Она покачала головой. Нет. Все нормально...

Что-то громко разбилось о дверь кухни. Слава богу, дверь не открылась или не вылетела. Намие взглянула на нее и вернулась к своим кастрюлям и сковородкам.

Если бы она знала, что Изае и пальцем шевелить не надо, чтобы решить проблему с Руми.

* * *

"Рюгамине-кун!" - приветствовала Сонохара Анри своего хорошего друга в конце учебного дня.

Мальчик нервно улыбнулся и поздоровался с Анри: "Сонохара-чан".

Анри улыбнулась. "Я рада, что ты сегодня с нами, - сказала она. – Ты, должно быть, очень стараешься на своей новой работе. Обычно у тебя совсем нет времени, чтобы гулять"

Микадо нервно рассмеялся в ответ. _Не то чтобы я слишком занят на работе, чтобы гулять. Просто..._

"Эй, Микадо! Анри-чан!"

Двое повернулись в сторону третьего члена их трио. Киды Масаоми. Рядом с ним стояла Саки, крепко держа его за руку. Масаоми улыбнулся своему лучшему другу.

"Пойдем сегодня на двойное свидание!"

Даже после того, как Масаоми публично заявил о том, что встречается с Саки, он остался удивительно верным своим убеждения. И, конечно, он не оставлял попыток свести вместе Микадо и Анри. Этим и объясняется нынешняя ситуация.

"Э?" - воскликнул Микадо. Он все еще не признался Анри, и это значило, что разговор, скорее всего, свернет на неловкую тему.

"Да! Я тут услышал об одном обалденном баре, открывшемся недавно!"

Микадо остолбенел. _О... баре?_

"Разве мы не несовершеннолетние?" - спросила Анри заинтересованно.

Саки широко улыбнулась ей в ответ.

"Не стоит волноваться. Изая-сама - его владелец. Он сказал, что впустит нас".

Выражение лица Анри потемнело при упоминании Изаи и бара. И Микадо не винил ее за это. Обычно застенчивый мальчик нервно усмехнулся и медленно попятился

"Вы видели сколько времени? Мне нужно на работу!"

И, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел возразить, Микадо унесся в другую сторону. Оставшиеся трое подростков неуверенно переглянулись. Масаоми нахмурился. _Микадо, что бы ты ни скрывал, я обязательно узнаю что это!_

* * *

"Выглядишь нервным", - заметил Шизуо, когда Руми вышла из подсобки. На нем как всегда были солнечные очки, которые делали затруднительным увидеть выражение его глаз. И он, как обычно, курил сигарету.

"Правда?" - спросил Микадо своим Руми-голосом. Он потянул край мини-юбки. "Просто... Думаю, сегодня сюда придут мои друзья".

Бармен нахмурился.

"Твои друзья? Разве они не несовершеннолетние?"

_А то, что я здесь, для тебя не проблема!_ Несмотря на такие мысли, Микадо заставил себя улыбнуться.

"Изая сан разрешил им прийти."

Шизуо передернуло при имени. Но, к облегчению Микадо, он не разозлился. Вместо этого бармен проворчал что-то мрачное себе под нос. Затем он снова посмотрел на Микадо.

"Что такого плохого в том, что они придут сюда?"

_Ну, во-первых, я одет в костюм горничной. _Микадо решил, что было бы глупо высказать это вслух. Вместо этого он вздохнул. Потом посмотрел на Шизуо. Мужчина затянулся сигаретой. И затем сказал то, что Микадо не забудет до конца своей жизни.

"Хочешь встречаться со мной?"

Микадо впал в ступор. "Эм... Простите?"

Шизуо медленно повторил, наклоняясь к Микадо. Мальчик в наряде горничной поднял взгляд на свое испуганное отражение в очках Шизуо. И тогда до Микадо дошло, что случилось. Шизуо нравилась Руми. Ну, он не мог злиться на бармена за такое. Слишком много людей подкатывало к Микадо, чтобы он был шокирован подобным. Тем не менее, чтобы Шизуо спросил такое... в общем... Это, конечно, удивляло.

_Я всегда думал, что он не интересуется подобным..._ С этой мыслью ум Микадо начал составлять список отказов, которыми он мог ответить Шизуо. И на самом верху списка было: "Шизуо-сан, я - парень. И... со странностями"

Шизуо продолжил смотреть на Микадо, как бы говоря: "И что?". Тогда Микадо использовал второй вариант из списка.

"Я уже влюблен в другого человека".

Шизуо выдохнул сигаретный дым в сторону Микадо.

"Плюнь на нее", - было его спокойным ответом.

_Э? А мое мнение, значит, не считается?_

Микадо отступил на шаг от бармена. В его голове сейчас все слишком перепуталось, чтобы перечислять другие варианты отказа. Он продолжал смотреть на свое отражение в солнечных очках Шизуо. Испуганные голубые глаза смотрели обратно на него. И рыжий парик. Мальчик быстро сорвал парик вместе с кошачьими ушами. И затем снова посмотрел на Шизуо, выглядя торжествующе.

_Ха! Теперь я тебе всю охоту отбил, не так ли?_

Шизуо продолжил наклоняться ближе к Микадо. Мальчик осознал, что бармен намека не понял. Или это, или мужчина по-настоящему влюблен в него. Микадо перестал отступать назад. А что если он действительно нравится Шизуо? И если все это вовсе не потому, что Шизуо запал на Руми? Мальчик снова посмотрел на свое отражение в очках бармена.

Не особо задумываясь о том, что делает, он протянул руку и снял очки. Искренние глаза Шизуо смотрели прямо в душу Микадо. И юноша смотрел в эти глаза, больше не чувствуя страха. Шизуо взял свою сигарету и смял в руке, прежде чем кинуть ее на пол. Все это время его глаза непрерывно смотрели в глаза Микадо. И бармен с удовольствием сократил расстояние между ними.

* * *

"Вот здесь!" - прокричал Уолкер, пока они с Эрикой тянули упирающегося Тогусу в сторону бара. Кадота неспешно следовал за ними в своем собственном ритме.

"О! Это же Карисава-сан и Юмасаки-сан!" - воскликнул Масаоми, когда он со своей девушкой приблизились к бару. Анри шла всего на несколько шагов позади парочки. "Смотри-ка, Тогуса-сан и Кадота-сан тоже здесь!"

Саки улыбнулась им. "Как ваши дела?" - спросила она. В ответ она получила стандартные: "Нормально".

Анри вежливо поклонилась им. "Спасибо вам опять за прошлый раз"

Эрика и Уолкер приостановились, чтобы ответить девушке. "Да нет проблем! - высказалась Эрика. - Как защитникам Икебукуро, помогать для нас - одно удовольствие!"

Тогуса закатил глаза. "Если вы, ребята, защитники, то я боюсь даже представить, как выглядят тогда беззаконники". Его язвительное высказывание было проигнорировано, и два отаку продолжили приближаться к бару. Они начали беседовать насчет этого заведения, но в разговоре было столько анимешных метафор, что Тогуса почти ничего не понимал в нем.

"Ах, - вдруг сказал Масаоми - Я слышал, что здешняя Руми-чан даже прекрасней чем Хиджирибе Рури-сан!"

Тогуса взвился. "Что? - воскликнул он, когда смог заставить двух отаку остановиться. - Да ты гонишь!"

"Ага, я тоже такое слышал, - сказал Уолкер, полностью игнорируя своего спутника. - Она должна выглядеть как принцесса из сказки! Может быть, она отправит меня в другое измерение!"

"Или подарит нам сверхспособности!" - добавила Эрика в волнении.

Двое уставились друг на друга с огнем в глазах.

"Или, может, она покажет нам свою истинную форму!"

Кадота вздохнул: "ОК, я понял. Спасем драматизм. Заходим."

Семеро людей смело вошли в бар, даже не представляя себе той картины, что откроется перед ними. Шестеро из них замерли, как только они осознали, что увидели. У Масаоми отвалилась челюсть. Кадота закрыл глаза. Анри моргнула. Тогуса застонал и отвернулся. Саки наклонила голову в замешательстве. Уолкер издал неконтролируемый возглас. А Эрика..? Она визжала от счастья.

"Ага! А что я вам говорила? BL существует в реальном мире!"

Услышав крики, двое виновников прервались и уставились на группу людей, только что вошедших в бар. Шизуо выпрямился и заслонил собой краснеющего Микадо, похоже, потерявшего некоторые элементы наряда горничной, которые - он был уверен - были одеты на нем до этого.

"Ах... это... того... - Микадо подбирал слова, пытаясь поднять с пола упавшие детали одежды. - Я могу объяснить!"

Оставшаяся часть группы (минус Эрика, кричавшая о своей победе, и Уолкер, который спорил с ней) тупо уставились на парочку. Затем Анри отошла от шока. Она спокойно улыбнулась, так, что Микадо был уверен - ей вовсе не весело.

"Так вот какое хобби у Рюгамине-куна."

"Н-нет! - воскликнул Микадо, размахивая вещами в руках. - Все вовсе не так!"

Масаоми мрачно улыбнулся своему лучшему другу.

"Микадо, - пропел он совершенно не сладким голосом. - Тебе сейчас много чего придется объяснить!"


End file.
